


Novacat's short fic collection

by fireynovacat



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble Collection, Gen, One Shot Collection, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 14:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15003077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireynovacat/pseuds/fireynovacat
Summary: A collection of short fics, prompts, and drabbles. Feel free to request!Current: In which everything is a D&D game among some college students. Featuring: Nat is already done with Joel. Joel has successfully made Nat a Jedi.





	Novacat's short fic collection

**Author's Note:**

> Nathaniel: Ezra's player, Nat is a zoology major and non-binary.
> 
> Joel: Kanan's player, archeology major and has decided Nat is his sibling.
> 
> Andrea: Hera's player, aereonautics major and keeps everything super clean.
> 
> Sasha: Sabine's player, chemistry major and is responsible for organizing multiple on-campus parades and events.
> 
> Gabriel: Zeb's player, criminal justice major and cooks ACTUAL food for these heathens.
> 
> Marcus: Chopper's player, robotic major and had built multiple little robots.
> 
> Malena: The DM, theater major and so tired with everybody.

“Come on Nat, be a Jedi with me!” Nat groaned and leaned back in their seat. Everybody sat around the booth in the dining room. It was late and everybody except Malena was wearing pajamas. She had not changed before insisting they start their campaign.  
“What if I want to be a thief? Thieves are cool.”  
Joel grinned at him, “Come on! It’s boring with just me!” Nat rolled their eyes and went back to the character sheet. “Leave Nat alone, it’s their character,” Andrea cut in. Her dark hair was down, the natural friz no longer slicked down and pulled back. Sasha laughed at Joel’s face. Marcus leaned over and peered at Nat’s sheet, “Why are almost all of your charisma points in Animal Taming?”  
“Because I want to.”  
“Think we’ll meet lots of animals?” Gabriel teased. “Come on, Nat! Your character could be my character’s padawan!”  
“If I say yes will you stop bothering me?”  
“Yes.”  
“Fine. Fine. This is another thing you’ve pulled me into. If it’s awful I’m blaming you.”


End file.
